The instant invention relates to a method for producing a brake shoe.
In a known method for producing a brake shoe, particularly a brake shoe for disk brakes in motor vehicles, a friction lining arranged on a carrier plate is preformed from a friction material fed into a mould, and is press-molded under heat to thus form a friction lining tightly connected to the carrier plate. In this regard, it is also known to arrange an intermediate layer between the friction lining and the carrier plate, the intermediate layer having a vibration-dampening effect and being also effective to bond the friction lining to the carrier plate.
It is further known to produce friction linings formed with grooves arranged in a specific pattern and extending downward at least to the depth of the intermediate layer. A disadvantage of this production method resides in that the resultant friction lining, which is segmented by the grooves, will only have a poor strength and that, at least in case of high mechanical stresses acting on the brake shoe, it cannot be excluded that parts of the friction lining may shift out of position.